


Cloudy days

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional Aaron Hotchner, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Romance, Sad Spencer Reid, Taking care of Spencer Reid, sick spencer reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Hotch wonders what Spencer is doing everyday at 12 o’clock and he starts searching for him.





	Cloudy days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaryllis (Lilly0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/gifts).



> I promised my dear friend amaryllis to write a Spencer/Hotch fic, and here it is. :)  
> We’re in the middle of watching criminal minds together, and she ‘decided’ to ship Aaron/Spencer, so yeah, here it is *lol* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it, comments and kudos are loved, English is not my first language. :)

“The seventh day,” Hotch murmured. He looked outside his office window, following Spencer who walked down the street with fast steps. Hotch felt something in his belly twitching. It was 12 o’clock – like the six days before. “Where are you going?” Hotch added. Spencer looked left and right before he crossed the street and disappeared into a smaller street on the left. 

Hotch had never been someone who spied on his colleagues, but with Spencer it was different. He had been someone Hotch wanted to take care of. He had been so weak at the beginning, but already back then – on their first day with their first case together – he had known that Spencer would become one of the strongest amongst them. 

All the things he had to bear with, and especially his problems with his mother had made him extreme strong, and also stubborn. He knew what he wanted, and he never let anyone destroy his plans. But on the other side Spencer was more sensitive than some of the others. He always told Hotch that he had problems with feelings and with showing others his feelings, but he was extremely sensitive when others were in trouble. 

 

“Hotch?” He turned when he heard JJ calling his name. He hadn’t recognised that someone came into his office.

“Yes?” Hotch asked.

“We go out for lunch, do you want to join?” JJ said with her mesmerising smile.

“Sure,” he answered. “Will Spencer join us?” He asked. “I saw him leaving earlier,” he added.

JJ shrugged. “I don’t know where he is. He said something about an appointment, but I don’t know where he went.”

Hotch sighed. He wasn’t sure if it was right to feel stressed and anxious. Maybe there was a simple reason for Spencer’s behaviour. “Okay. It’s just,” he started.

“That you wonder what he is doing every day at the same time?” JJ finished the sentence for him.

Hotch nodded. So the others had recognised it too? “Do you know where he goes?”

“No, but he said he goes to a restaurant two blocks away,” JJ said. “And I know there is no restaurant Spence would go to.”

“I am worried,” Hotch admitted. “Not only because he has this strange appointment each day, but also because he is so different. I don’t know.” Maybe it was really just his imagination, but it felt good to talk about his worries.

“We are too,” JJ agreed. “To be honest, I already wanted to talk with you about it.”

“With me?” Hotch asked a little astonished.

JJ nodded. She stepped into the room and closed the door to prevent others from listening. “Spencer admires you and he, well, has kind of a special bond with you. I guess if someone is able to make him speak about what’s wrong, it’s you.”

“You really think it’s like that?” Hotch asked.

“Yes.” She sounded like she was sure about what she said. “Hotch, you should go and search for him.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh, okay,” Hotch said. Normally he wasn’t like that, but Spencer made him feeling insecure.

~~~

Two blocks from the BAU were only buildings with various companies in it. There weren’t much restaurants or shopping possibilities. What the hell wanted Spencer here? Hotch walked down the street. And how should he find him? He didn’t have an address after all.

But he didn’t need to search too long. Spencer sat on a bench in front of the highest building in this street. He watched some children running around, but his eyes were absent-minded. “Spencer?” Hotch stepped to him.

Spencer winced and finally looked up at him. “Hotch, what are you doing here?” He seemed nervous. He didn’t want Hotch to be here, because he’d probably find out what he was doing here.

“I searched for you.” Hotch sat next to him. “I was worried that something might be off.”

“Well,” Spencer said with a sigh.

“Is something off?” Hotch asked after Spencer didn’t talk further.

Spencer rubbed his hands together, his feet moving up and down. He was nervous – a nervousness Hotch had never seen in Spencer. “You won’t believe when I say that everything is alright?”

“No.” Hotch shook his head. Even someone who had no idea what profiling was, could see that Spencer was everything but okay. “What are you doing here?” Hotch looked around.

“There is special doctor in the building behind us,” Spencer explained.

“Are you sick?” Hotch’s heart started beating faster.

“Not yet.” Spencer turned to him. “I have a lot of headache recently.”

“And?” Hotch asked. “So you are sick?”

Spencer shook his head. “I don’t know yet.”

Hotch was about to lose his patience. He wanted to know what was going on, but Spencer was brilliant in hiding in his shell. “Tell me now what’s going on, Spencer.” 

“You know my mother’s condition is getting worse, and you know that her illness can be passed to me. It’s genetic,” Spencer explained.

“And you fear that you got it, because of your headache?” Hotch asked. He raised his hand and brushed Spencer’s forehead. He counted with a drawback, but Spencer let him.

“I don’t know. I have dreams and blackouts. I don’t know what I should believe, Hotch.” Spencer was frustrated and there was fear in his voice. A fear Hotch hadn’t heard any time before.

“What are the doctors saying?” Hotch wanted to know.

“They can’t find anything. It’s the third doctor I visit, but he couldn’t find any sign of something wrong in my head,” Spencer said. “I know that should be great, and I am happy that they couldn’t find anything, but I am not convinced yet that there is really nothing.”

Hotch let his hand wander over Spencer’s head and started stroking down his back. “But it seems that there really is nothing you should worry about.”

“But the headache and the dreams?” Spencer asked.

“You had a lot of work recently, and you overstrained yourself a lot. It’s probably a result of that.” Hotch smiled at Spencer. “I guess it becomes better when you take some days off.”

Spencer rubbed his face. “I don’t know.”

“Do you have a headache now?” Hotch asked, earning a nod from Spencer. “Okay, come on.” Hotch pulled on Spencer’s arm.

“Where are we going?” Spencer asked, but let himself being pulled along.

“We are going to relax today,” Hotch replied and raised his hand to wave at a taxi. They sat into it and Hotch smiled at Spencer before he turned to the driver. He gave him the address and waited till he started driving down the street.

“What are we doing in your home?” Spencer asked.

“Taking a day off and trying to relax,” Hotch answered. Spencer just nodded and didn’t ask anything further, but Hotch felt the other’s hand sneaking around his, entwining their fingers. He smiled.

Hotch paid the driver and stepped to Spencer. “I called JJ. We have the whole day for us.”

Spencer still just nodded without saying something. When they had entered the house he finally broke the silence. “Thank you.”

Hotch turned to him. He stepped forward and placed his hands around Spencer’s waist. “What for?”

Spencer leaned into his embrace. “That you recognised that something is off, even though I didn’t tell you.”

Hotch placed a kiss on Spencer’s forehead. “I really wished that you’d be able to talk more open about your fears and problems.”

“But you always have a guess when I feel blue. So, I don’t need to say something,” Spencer joked. He tried smiling, but he was tired and exhausted, Hotch could see it in his face.

“Okay, I am a good profiler, but I hope one day I don’t need to read you, but you come to me to talk,” he said. “And now let’s sit down on the terrace and wait for me.”

Spencer nodded at him and stepped outside, lying down on his favourite lounger. After looking at Spencer for some moments he took his mobile to call the pizza service. He took two glasses and the bottle with white wine and followed Spencer outside.

Spencer had his eyes closed, but he wasn’t sleeping at all. Hotch knew his sleeping face after months of being together. He sat behind Spencer and brushed his hair. “Sit up.”

Spencer looked at him and did like he was told. Hotch started kneading Spencer’s shoulders and neck, brushing over his skin and trying to dissolve the knots Spencer had under his shoulder blades. Spencer grunted, but he leaned more and more into Hotch’s touches. “Feels good,” Spencer said after some minutes.

“Is your headache getting better?” Hotch wanted to know.

“A little bit,” Spencer answered. He leaned against Hotch, turning his head to face him. “Thank you,” he said again. He moved till he was able to get closer to Hotch and placing a kiss on the other’s lips. “I will work on getting more open.”

Hotch smiled. He hoped this would become true.


End file.
